


Divine Conspiracy

by clindzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Introspective Castiel, M/M, POV Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/clindzy
Summary: Whoever said "lead me not into temptation" surely had never met Dean Winchester. Castiel was drawn to Dean from the first moment he laid eyes upon him in Hell and knew only one thing to be true: this man was a force to be reckoned with and surely worth the temptation. Survival seemed uncertain given their destinies.





	1. God Gave Me You

**Author's Note:**

> My first Destiel fic after months of agonizing whether I wanted to put down in words for the world to see. Inspired by Blake Shelton's "God Gave Me You", I found myself unable to ignore the muse.  
> Feedback and kudos inspire me to keep writing; let me know what you think!

From the first moment Castiel laid eyes upon Dean Winchester, he knew that the Righteous Man would be his ultimate undoing. He couldn't explain the pull he felt to his soul or the beauty in his emerald green eyes. Castiel found himself agonizing one thought in a continuous loop: How could God put him in the path of Dean Winchester and lead him straight into temptation?

For millenia he had fought as a soldier without ever being plagued by the vulnerabilities of human emotions that Gabriel had warned him about centuries ago. That all changed the moment he came face to face with Dean Winchester, the man he was tasked with pulling from Hell.

Immediately, Castiel recognized that Dean Winchester was a force to be reckoned with and that there would be no going back to his former stoic self after their first encounter. Really, how could he after he had touched the Righteous Man's soul? He truly had no idea how he would survive their destinies tangling together; all that he could be certain of was that he would never be able to forget Dean's eyes, so full of pain and anguish, or the absolute wonder and beauty that made up his soul. 

For better or for worse, worse being more likely in their circumstances, Dean was his and Castiel was Dean's.

It took months before Castiel was able to even be able to put the words together coherently in his skull at the magnitude of his feelings for Dean. It took even longer for him to pony up the nerve to sit Dean down in the Bunker and let loose the knots of emotions wound tightly in his chest.

* * *

 

Castiel tried to pick the most neutral room in the Bunker so he could finally come clean with Dean, hemming and hawing between the library and the kitchen. Finally, he decided on the library where there were less instruments for Dean to try and harm with should this heart to heart go badly.

"Dean," Castiel called out softly, licking his chapped lips nervously.

Dean strode into the library, all of his usual cockiness and swagger on display, his dark emerald eyes glinting in the light. 

"What's up, Cas?"

"There's something I need to tell you, Dean. I should have told you a long time ago." Castiel rose from the chair he had been perched on the edge of and began pacing nervously.

Dean's eyes narrowed, thinking of all the things that Castiel could possibly say and frowned, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

"What could you possibly need to tell me? We know everything about each other."

"Not this," Castiel insisted, blue eyes darkening to the sky at midnight.

 


	2. The Martyr and the Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas knows he needs to tell Dean everything before it all blows up in his face. The years of hiding his emotions, his true emotions, for this man have to end. So, with a deep breath he plunges in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind and encouraging reviews. I'm so happy that you enjoyed it.  
> Title is from "God Gave Me You".  
> Kudos and comments are sweet <3.

Dean stares at Cas for what feels like a lifetime before he opens his mouth. "What the hell are you talking about, Cas?"

Cas takes a deep breath in even though there is no earthly reason for him to do so; he uses the action to buy time and hopefully, smooth his voice before he attempts to speak.

He starts slowly, easing into what will be a guaranteed revelation for Dean.

"I care for you Dean, more than anyone I've ever had the opportunity of getting to know."

Dean begins to pace nervously. He's not sure where this is going but he just knows before it's over, there's going to be a chick flick moment in there somewhere. That thought alone has him heading straight to the Bunker's kitchen, seeking out any hard alcohol that he can get his hands on.

Cas shuffles back and forth on his heels. He knows Dean well enough that he will return once he has procured the liquor he needs to survive this emotionally charged conversation.

Returning to the library, Dean licks his lips, face twitching at the burn of whiskey on his mouth.

"Come again, Cas?"

"You are the first human that I have ever felt anything for in all of my existence," Cas states plainly.

Dean openly gapes at the angel he considers family, about to shoot off with a jackass reply but shoves the bottle to his lips instead.

"How?" Dean utters hoarsely. He feels like he's ass backwards drunk, room blurring into Cas's form alone and his heart is about to race out of his chest. Never once has he allowed himself to think that maybe, just maybe that the angel might even feel anything for him or have the slightest inkling of his feelings.

"From the moment I heard your soul calling to me, I knew you were different. I fought against temptation at every turn; but becoming human had me re-evaluating everything." 

Cas slowly inches closer to the middle of the room, less than a few feet from where Dean is standing, too overwhelmed to move any closer to the man he has desired and loved from afar for what seems like centuries.

Dean doesn't move or indicate that he's about to run from the room screaming.

Taking that as a good sign, Cas strides right into Dean's personal space.

"But it's not possible," Dean sputters, hand running rough and haphazardly through his hair.

"One would think not, but here we are, Dean," Cas says softly.

Dean flicks his eyes to Cas's mouth, how pink and perfect and chapped it looks. He may actually get something he wants out of his godforsaken life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> After typing the first section out, I realized that this would be far more than a one shot. Expect another chapter soon. At the moment, the fic is not rated but that may change as the story progresses. Tags will be updated accordingly.  
> Be kind in your reviews as this is a first for me and am anxious to know what you think.


End file.
